Instant Messages
by OuEstLaCraie
Summary: The ducklings IM each other. Originally a oneshot, now expanded by popular demand, AND, there's a plot in there somewhere now, too! Enjoy, and please lemme know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: Bored?

**_Author's Note: Just a short little oneshot piece of fluff...actually, I got the idea from a Without a Trace fanfic, and figured it would be a cute idea for the ducklings. Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _House, MD_, or the characters portrayed on aforementioned show. I do, however, own their fictional screen names. :)**

_WombatMD signed on at 8:59 AM _

**UKnowULoveMe:** Bored?

**WombatMD:** Who is this?

**UKnowULoveMe:** 7 o'clock.

**WombatMD: **Yours or mine, mystery messenger?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Yours, you ass.

**WombatMD: **Oh. Hey Cameron. Aren't you supposed to be answering House's mail?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Your pen's about to explode.

_WombatMD signed off at 9:02 AM_

_WombatMD signed on at 9:15 AM_

**UknowULoveMe: **Smooth.

**WombatMD: **Shut up. Damn, there's still ink in my mouth!

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol...I tried to warn you.

**WombatMD: **What's with the chat speak?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Well, we _are_ chatting, aren't we?

**WombatMD: **Yeah, but it's annoying as hell.

**UKnowULoveMe: **but itz fun 2 rite like an ignorant fool! anywhoz, ur supposed to rite like this when u im, duh

**WombatMD: **Are you mocking me?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Maybe ; )

**WombatMD: **Cute.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Thanx, but tell me something I don't know.

**WombatMD: **You should be a comedian.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Comedienne, thank you very much.

**WombatMD: **Sorry...I'm new to the country, remember?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**WombatMD: **Hold that thought. I've got another message.

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 9:27 AM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Nice move with the pen. I'm still laughing.

**WombatMD: **Everyone's a comedian today.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Don't blame me for your stupidity, Chase.

**WombatMD: **Cameron's bugging me to write back...want to start a chat room?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **So that's what you're smiling so much. And sure.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm waiting...

**UKnowULoveMe: **still waiting

**UknowULoveMe: **What the hell are you two talking about???

**WombatMD: **Sorry. Chat room with me and Foreman?

**UKnowULoveMe: **If I must.

_WombatMD has created a chat room at 9:33 AM_

_iAMabrainsurgeon has entered the chat room_

_UKnowULoveMe has entered the chat room_

**WombatMD: **Hey guys.

**UKnowULoveMe: **The silence is killing me.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Nice screen name by the way, Foreman.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Thanks...and why, oh WHY did House have to induce a damn migraine?

**WombatMD: **He had to prove that guy wrong. Wait, hasn't he done this before? Whatever...it still sucks that we all have to suffer because of it.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Who's suffering? I love instant messaging!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **That's because you're still a teenager at heart.

**WombatMD: **Burn

**UKnowULoveMe: **Been watching "That 70s Show" reruns again, have we?

**WombatMD: **I love that show.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **lol

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I bet Cameron watches Dawson's Creek.

**UKnowULoveMe: **No way!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Sure

**UKnowULoveMe: **Not in awhile, anyway...

**WombatMD: **How did we know?

**UKnowULoveMe: **koala lover

**WombatMD: **goody two shoes

**UKnowULoveMe: **pheely shipper

**WombatMD: **What the hell is a "pheely"?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Phil and Keely BELONG together.

**UKnowULoveMe: **LOL! Foreman hearts "Phil of the Future"

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I am an occasional viewer, thankyaverymuch.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I bet.

**WombatMD: **You backed yourself into that one, Foreman...

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Shut it, Aussie.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Yeah stifle, kangaroo boy.

**WombatMD: **I don't have to take this abuse. I'm leaving.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Toodles.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Wait...don't go.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Don't give me that look. I'm just enjoying our conversation.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I've gotta go get some results anyway.

**WombatMD: **Later, Foreman

**UKnowULoveMe: **I do _not_ love Chase!

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 9:47_

**UKnowULoveMe: **You can't just leave! Damn you, Eric Foreman!

**WombatMD: **Wait, his name is Eric Foreman? Heh, just like on That 70s Show.

**UKnowULoveMe: **omg

**WombatMD: **omg yourself. So. Guess it's just you and me.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Just you, actually. I gotta run.

**WombatMD: **Where?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Errands. Talk to you later.

**WombatMD: **Cameron wait!

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm still here...what?

**WombatMD: **Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

**WombatMD: **Well...?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **all right

_UKnowULoveMe signed off at 9:54 AM_

**WombatMD: **: )

_WombatMD has signed off at 9:55 AM_


	2. Chapter 2: Killing Time

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I lied...here's another chapter for Instant Messages. There's a bit of a plot, but it's more just for the fun of writing in IM form. Sorry, but it's become a bit Cameron/Chase shipper-ish...I can't help it; I love them together! But please, enjoy and review!_**

**Disclaimer: More screen names added in this chapter, which also belong to me. The characters, however, do not.**

_WombatMD signed on at 1:17 PM_

**WombatMD: **So bored...

**UKnowULoveMe: **Same here.

**WombatMD: **Why does House feel the need to go on these insane rants?

**UKnowULoveMe: **They make him feel special...uh oh

**WombatMD: **What-oh?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Foreman's in 4 it

**WombatMD: **He shouldn't have said that.

**UKnowULoveMe: **no duh, Einstein

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol...Foreman's eyes are bulging out of his head

**WombatMD: **House is turning a nice shade of magenta...

**UKnowULoveMe: **That he is.

**UKnowULoveMe: **brb. Someone just IMed me.

**WombatMD: **"brb"?

**WombatMD: **?????

_Fool4Love signed on at 1:21 PM_

**Fool4Love: **Sounds like WW III over there...

**UKnowULoveMe: **Who is this? You had better not be an internet predator. I'm not an incorrigible 14-year-old, so go solicit someone else!!

**Fool4Love: **Cameron, it's Wilson.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Oh. lol srry.

**Fool4Love: **No problem.

**Fool4Love: **You did say you were sorry, right?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Yeah, sorry about that, too. I have a tendency to lapse into chat speak.

**UKnowULoveMe: **So, what's with the screen name?

**Fool4Love: **What do you mean?

**Fool4Love: **Oh, damn! House changed it again...

**UKnowULoveMe: **lolololol

**Fool4Love: **Well, this isn't too bad. He's done worse.

**UKnowULoveMe: **He's done this to you before? lol

**Fool4Love: **It's not funny! And yes...last time it was "pktprotectorzrluv"

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol...sorry. I'll stop now.

**Fool4Love: **So, what's going on over there?

**UKnowULoveMe: **House and Foreman are arguing over what's wrong with the patient, and completely ignoring Chase and I.

**Fool4Love: **That's...a good thing. Isn't it?

**UKnowULoveMe: **I guess.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Chase looks like he's about to explode b/c I'm ignoring him...mind if I start a chat room?

**Fool4Love: **I'll be there in a minute. I need to figure out how to change this damn screen name!

**UKnowULoveMe: **ok. ttyl.

_Fool4Love signed off at 1:26 PM_

_UKnowULoveMe created a chat room at 1:27 PM_

**UKnowULoveMe: **Chase, get your ass into my chat room now.

**WombatMD: **Um...ok.

_WombatMD has entered the chat room._

_DrWilson signed on at 1:27 PM_

_DrWilson has entered the chat room._

**WombatMD: **Um...hi?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Nice conversation starter. ; )

**WombatMD: **What the hell else am I supposed to write???

**UKnowULoveMe: **All right, all right, don't get your panties in a bunch, Vegamite lover

**DrWilson: **I'm back.

**UKnowULoveMe: **How much more boring can you get : P

**DrWilson: **It's the best I could come up with on short notice.

**DrWilson: **You still there?

**DrWilson: **Cameron? Chase? Anyone?

**WombatMD: **Sorry, House is on a war path. He just stormed out with Foreman.

**UKnowULoveMe: **At least Chase and I are safe...for the moment.

_CuddleBuddie signed on at 1:29 PM_

**CuddleBuddie: **Don't you have work to do?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Who is this?

**CuddleBuddie: **Cuddy.

**WombatMD: **uh oh

**UKnowULoveMe: **busted

**DrWilson: **"CuddleBuddie"?

**CuddleBuddie: **Don't ask, long story. So...is this what you do all day?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Yeah, sometimes...

**WombatMD: **Pretty much.

**DrWilson: **I'm new to this...don't fire me, please!

**CuddleBuddie: **Cute.

**DrWilson: **Woops, I'm being paged...talk to you all later.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Bye, Wilson

_DrWilson signed off at 1:32 PM_

**CuddleBuddie: **GET TO WORK!

**UKnowULoveMe: **The Almighty Cuddy has spoken...

_CuddleBuddie signed off at 1:32 PM_

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 1:33 PM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Hey guys.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Foreman! You're alive!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Somehow...

**WombatMD: **Good to hear from you, buddy.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I love IM; it's the only way I can communicate right now.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'm all horse from screaming at House.

_EvryBdyLiez signed on at 1:34 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **Sorry to hear that.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Who is that?

**EvrybdyLiez: **3 guesses

**EvrybdyLiez: **you ass

**WombatMD: **Where are you?

**EvrybdyLiez: **In your dreams...MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm calling Cuddy

**EvrybdyLiez: **tattle tale

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **House, what the hell are you doing IMing us?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Just another way to torment you all at the same time. : )

**EvrybdyLiez: **Is Wilson ever on here? I can kill 4 birds w/ one stone!

**UKnowULoveMe: **damn

**WombatMD: **What?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Cuddy's phone is busy.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'll message her...hold on.

**EvrybdyLiez: **u do realize that I know what you're up to, don't you?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What, you prank call Cuddy?

**EvrybdyLiez: **"Hello, is this Pizza Palace? I'd like a large pie with extra cheese, and a WHOLE LOTTA TOPPINGS!"

**UKnowULoveMe: **immature

**WombatMD:** Typical House.

_UKnowULoveMe has left the chat room._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Cuddy? WE REQUIRE ASSISTANCE!

_**Away Message:** Dr. Cuddy is out of the office. Please try again later._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Cuddy...please? Where are you???

_**Away Message:** Dr. Cuddy is out of the office. Please try again later._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Chase?

**WombatMD: **Oh, hi. Did you get her?

**UKnowULoveMe: **"Dr. Cuddy is out of the office. Please try again later."

**WombatMD: **Damn.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know.

_EvryBdyLiez signed off at 1:37 PM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Coast is clear guys.

_UKnowULoveMe has entered the chat room._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Thank God that's over.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Yeah.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I need lunch...care to join me?

**WombatMD: **Sure.

**UKnowULoveMe: **be down in a minute

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Okay. Talk to you soon.

**WombatMD: **bye

**UKnowULoveMe: **see you

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 1:38 PM_

_UKnowULoveMe has left the chat room._

_WombatMD has left the chat room._

**WombatMD: **Alone again.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Guess so.

**WombatMD: **Dinner was fun last night.

**UKnowULoveMe: **It was.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Okay, that was lame...but really, thank you, Chase. I enjoyed myself immensely.

**WombatMD: **I'm glad.

**WombatMD: **We should do it again sometime.

**UKnowULoveMe: **A new place just opened up a few blocks from the hospital. Maybe we could get drinks with Foreman first, right after work, then head over there.

**WombatMD: **Sounds great : )

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 1:40 PM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What are you two doing up there? Cybering?

**WombatMD: **not amusing.

**WombatMD: **We'll be down in a minute.

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 1:40 PM_

**WombatMD: **Foreman thinks we're having cyber sex...we should get down to the cafeteria.

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, okay.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I can't wait for dinner tonite. ; )

**WombatMD: **Nor can I, m'lady.

_UKnowULoveMe signed off at 1:41 PM_

_WombatMD signed off at 1:41 PM _


	3. Chapter 3: Having Some Fun

**_Author's Note: Gasp! It 'tis I, OuEstLaCraie, and I come bearing gifts! These gifts are, of course, a new chapter for the duckling IM extravaganza!! I was just in the mood to write this, so here's an update for all you who begged for one, and there might even be another one along soon. : ) Guess you'll just have to wait and see._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _House, MD_, or any of the characters therein. But, if you use their fictional screen names without permission, I'll break yo' face. Seriously.**

_WombatMD signed on at 10:39 PM_

**WombatMD: **Hey.

**UKnowULoveMe: **hey...what's up?

**WombatMD: **nm

**UKnowULoveMe: **omg, you used chat speak. I'm so proud!

**WombatMD: **Yeah, well, save this conversation...it's never gonna happen again.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I bet it won't

**WombatMD: **So.

**UKnowULoveMe: **so

**WombatMD: **Tonight was fun.

**UKnowULoveMe: **: D

**WombatMD: **What was that for?

**UKnowULoveMe: **I was agreeing, dummy

**WombatMD: **oh

**UKnowULoveMe: **yeah...

**WombatMD: **Foreman got SO wasted.

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, I know. I was glad when we finally got him home and got to dinner.

**WombatMD: **The restaurant was nice.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Glad I suggested it?

**WombatMD: **Definitely.

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm bored.

**WombatMD: **Me, too.

**WombatMD: **And slightly hungover.

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, only slightly?

**WombatMD: **: (

**WombatMD:** Oh, speak of the devil...

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 10:42 PM_

_WombatMD created a chat room at 10:43 PM._

_UKnowULoveMe has entered the chat room._

_iAMabrainsurgeon has entered the chat room._

**UKnowULoveMe: **What r u doing up Foreman? You should get some sleep.

**WombatMD: **Considering you drank enough to make an elephant pass out...

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **So now you finish each others sentences...cute.

**UKnowULoveMe:** Go to bed!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **yes, Mom

**UKnowULoveMe: **Don't patronize me.

**WombatMD: **Come on, guys...can't we all just get along?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Not when he's drunk.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'm fine.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **really

**UKnowULoveMe: **So that's why you almost fell on your face climbing the steps to your apartment... : P

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Ugh, I'm leaving...good night.

**WombatMD: **Night Foreman.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Sweet dreams.

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 10:49 PM_

_WombatMD has left the chat room._

_UKnowULoveMe has left the chat room._

**WombatMD: **So...what were we talking about?

**UKnowULoveMe: **How much fun we had tonight. : D

**WombatMD: **Oh, of course.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm still bored.

**WombatMD: **Hark, m'lady! She is bored! Whatever shall we do?

**UKnowULoveMe: **If I could see you right now, I'd so give you the finger.

**WombatMD: **Right back atcha, sweetie. : )

**UKnowULoveMe: **Anyone ever tell you you're annoying as hell when you're tipsy?

**WombatMD: **Thanks for noticing. I was wondering when someone would.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Ur welcome.

**WombatMD: **So...still bored?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Terribly.

**UKnowULoveMe: **But what to do?

**WombatMD: **I have some ideas...

**UKnowULoveMe: **do I want to know?

**WombatMD: **Probably XP

**UKnowULoveMe: **lay it on me

**WombatMD: **come over

**UKnowULoveMe: **That's it? Your grand-master, boredom-busting plan? Disgraceful, Chase, really.

**WombatMD: **We can find something to do together.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Yeah?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Like what? ; )

**WombatMD: **Um...I think you're thinking what I'm thinking.

**UKnowULoveMe: **What?

**WombatMD: **Wow, I must be drunk...that made complete sense when I typed it.

**UKnowULoveMe: **and, moving on...what _are_ you thinking we do?

**WombatMD: **Have some fun.

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**WombatMD: **Well...?

**UKnowULoveMe: **gimme ten minutes?

**WombatMD:** I'd give you an eternity if you'd agree to come.

**UKnowULoveMe: **ok.

**WombatMD: **Success!

**WombatMD: **Neither of us shoulder be driving in this condition, though. Start walking, and I'll meet you halfway.

**UKnowULoveMe: **can't wait. :D

**WombatMD: **Nor can I.

_UKnowULoveMe signed off at 11:02 PM_

_WombatMD signed off at 11: 02 PM_


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Cougars

**_Author's Note: I just couldn't stop myself...here's another chapter of IMs for you to read and enjoy. I may not update this story for awhile after this little writing spree, but now that I know I can write this much this quickly, and actually enjoy doing so, I may be able to update more regularly. Oh, and this chapter is much longer than the others...I had to fit in a lot of information._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _House, MD_, but I _should _own some kind of award for updating so quickly...right?**

_EvrybdyLiez signed on at 10:37 AM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **You're having sex, aren't you?

**UKnowULoveMe: **No, not at the moment.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Then you don't deny it.

**UKnowULoveMe: **wat's the point? you'd say i was lying, anyway.

**EvrybdyLiez: **still haven't responded

**UKnowULoveMe: **why do u care, anyway?

**EvrybdyLiez: **I don't need you getting distracted.

_WombatMD signed on at 10:39 AM_

**WombatMD: **hey : )

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hi. Hold on a sec...

**UKnowULoveMe: **this is pointless

**EvrybdyLiez: **u just want the conversation to end.

**UKnowULoveMe: **actually, i'd rather have a conversation with someone i actually **like**

**EvrybdyLiez: **Ah, so lover boy's signed on, has he?

**UKnowULoveMe: **House, grow up

**EvrybdyLiez: **Sorry, I'm like Peter Pan...I'll be a kid forever.

**UKnowULoveMe: **orly? wat kid has a medical degree?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Doogie Howser, MD

**UKnowULoveMe: **good point...but wat kid hires prostitutes?

**EvrybdyLiez: **a smart one

**UKnowULoveMe: **good bye, House

**EvrybdyLiez: **This isn't over!

_EvrybdyLiez signed off at 10: 44 AM_

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hey, Chase. : ) Sorry about that.

**WombatMD: **No problem. So...what's up?

**UKnowULoveMe: **House is on2 us

**WombatMD: **fantastic

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hey, where r u, anyway?

**WombatMD: **The lab, under the pretense of running some tests...but the computer called to me. What can I say? I couldn't wait to talk to you again.

**WombatMD: **even if it is just virtually

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, thanx...that makes me feel special.

**WombatMD:** You should...seeing as you are.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Stop it! I'm turning red...and House is sitting a few feet away! He'll know something's up.

**WombatMD: **Let him know.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Wasn't this supposed to b kept b/t u and me?

**WombatMD: **If we're happy...why not let people know?

**WombatMD: **Cameron?

**WombatMD: **u still there?

**WombatMD: **CAMERON!!!!!!!

**WombatMD: **I'm lonely. Where'd you go?

_EvrybdyLiez signed on at 10:50 AM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **I like the color in your cheeks...go a little heavy on the blush this morning?

**EvrybdyLiez: **or did Chase just say something uber-cute?

**UKnowULoveMe: **none of your business

**EvrybdyLiez: **Why don't u just admit you're sleeping with him, and end it all now?

**EvrybdyLiez: **What? Chase got your tongue?

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm sitting, what, 10 feet away...? He's not anywhere near here. How the hell could he, as u so eloquently put it, "have my tongue"?

**EvrybdyLiez: **figure of speech...wow, Chase's stupid is rubbing off on you

**UKnowULoveMe: **He's not stupid!

**EvrybdyLiez: **not bad in bed either, huh?

**EvrybdyLiez: **well, if u won't talk to me...let's start a chat room and invite everyone, shall we?

**UKnowULoveMe: **let's not and say we did

**EvrybdyLiez: **Or, let's do it and then deny any involvement!!! Huzzah!

_EvrybdyLiez has created a chat room at 10:53 AM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **Wilson!

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **What?

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Damn it, House! What did you do?

**EvrybdyLiez: **nothing new...come on, enter my chat room

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Why should I?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Mindless entertainment...now come on.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Fine.

_FindMehSmbdy2Luv has entered the chat room._

_UKnowULoveMe has entered the chat room._

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Hey Cameron.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Wilson?

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Unfortunately. House hacked my computer again.

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, sorry 2 hear that.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Hey, where'd he go?

**UKnowULoveMe: **inviting more ppl here

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **For what?

**UKnowULoveMe: **mine and Chase's virtual humiliation

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **????

**UKnowULoveMe: **Don't worry, you'll know soon enough

**EvrybdyLiez: **Cuddy, I know you're there.

**CuddleBuddie: **What, House? I'm busy.

**EvrybdyLiez: **I bet u r ; )

**CuddleBuddie: **Do you _want_ to get fired?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Not right now, no. I have some things to take care of first.

**CuddleBuddie: **Such as...?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Join my chat room and you'll find out.

**CuddleBuddie: **I don't have time for this!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Believe me, you don't want to miss this.

**CuddleBuddie: **Don't you have a patient to check on?

**EvrybdyLiez: **I hate patients

**CuddleBuddie: **I know...but do something better with your time, all right? I'm signing off now...

**EvrybdyLiez: **No! You can't miss this!

_CuddleBuddie is typing..._

**CuddleBuddie: **You have ten minutes.

_CuddleBuddie has entered the chat room._

**EvrybdyLiez: **Foreman, get your ass on the computer.

_Away Message: Play hard, live harder. After all, you can play lot of games, but you only get one life; might as well live it to the fullest...just a bit of friendly advice. I'm not on right now, but try back later._

**EvrybdyLiez: **cute. no, really...I mean that.

_Away Message: Play hard, live harder. After all, you can play lots of games, but you only get one life; might as well live it to the fullest...just a bit of friendly advice. I'm not on right now, but try back later._

**EvrybdyLiez: **I'm not going away...

_Away Message: Play hard, live harder. After all, you can play lots of games, but you only get one life; might as well live it to the fullest...just a bit of friendly advice. I'm not on right now, but try back later._

**EvrybdyLiez: **aren't the little dings getting annoying?

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 11:07 AM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **This had better be good.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Oh, it will be...join the fun! Enter my chat room!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Whatever.

_iAMabrainsurgeon has entered the chat room._

**EvrybdyLiez: **Good morrow, Romeo.

**WombatMD: **What have you done to Cameron, House?

**EvrybdyLiez: **I should be asking u the same thing, if you catch my drift.

**WombatMD: **What are you talking about?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Why can't I get the truth out of you ppl?! Oh, right...read the sn.

**WombatMD: **Is there a point to this?

**EvrybdyLiez: **There's always a method to my madness.

**WombatMD: **And today, that would be...?

**EvrybdyLiez: **chat room. Now.

**WombatMD: **Why?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Fair Juliet awaits you.

**EvrybdyLiez: **(note the sarcasm)

**WombatMD: **You really know how to get what you want, don't you?

**EvrybdyLiez: **u have no idea : )

_WombatMD has entered the chat room._

**EvrybdyLiez: **So...everyone here?

**CuddleBuddie: **Would you just get on with this?!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Sheesh, mood swings don't suit you at _all_.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **House, just explain why we're here.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Fine, be that way...I have gathered you all to launch a formal investigation.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Into what?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Two people in this very chat room are...dum, dum, DUM!!

_EvrybdyLiez is typing..._

**EvrybdyLiez: **Sleeping together!

**CuddleBuddie:** Damn it, House, this is the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled! Good bye, everyone.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Aw, but it's just starting to get good!

**WombatMD: **Nothing's happened yet.

**EvrybdyLiez: **But things _will_. Show of hands, who thinks Chase is involved?

**UKnowULoveMe: **How are we supposed to vote? We're on the computer...you can't see us!!!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Oh, Chase...! Your lady doth speak! For your dear Romeo's sake, speaketh again, fair Cameron!

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Let me guess...you think it's Chase & Cameron.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **You 2 _were_ getting pretty close the other night...

**WombatMD: **Foreman, I thought you were on _our_ side!

**EvrybdyLiez: **that's 2 votes for Chameron

**CuddleBuddie: **Foreman may have just said that to throw suspicion off himself.

**CuddleBuddie: **Oh, God, I can't believe I'm getting involved in this...

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What?! That would mean I'm either sleeping with Cameron or you, Cuddy.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Foreman, I'm hurt...you left Wilson out. : P

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **It's not me! With _anyone_!

**UKnowULoveMe: **admit it, Wilson...you want Cuddy all 2 yourself

**CuddleBuddie: **I'm not sleeping with Wilson! And what the hell is with your screen name, anyway?

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **I'll explain later...

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, House did it

**EvrybdyLiez: **like my handiwork?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Come on, get back on track...now I'm actually interested.

**EvrybdyLiez: **OK, who votes what?

**CuddleBuddie: **I think it's House and Wilson.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I second that

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'm liking the odds for them.

**WombatMD: **They _do_ have killer chemistry : P

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANYONE!!!

**EvrybdyLiez: **I can believe that...but you _do_ need to get some, and soon.

**CuddleBuddie: **And wait...why would House bring us all together to humiliate himself?

**EvrybdyLiez: **Finally! Someone as intelligent as me!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **So we can rule out House and Wilson.

**EvrybdyLiez: **That only leaves you, Cuddy, Cameron, and Chase.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Honestly, I'm thinking Cuddy/Cam.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I am NOT a lesbian!

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **House, she slept with Chase...duh.

**EvrybdyLiez: **She could have been experimenting.

**EvrybdyLiez: **plus, she denied being a lesbian...not being bi.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Nor am I bi!

**EvrybdyLiez: **You're just saying that because I reminded you.

**CuddleBuddie: **Can we just lay this pairing to rest?

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **All right, Cuddy & Cameron is out...Cameron & Foreman?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Hell no!

**UKnowULoveMe: **no way!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Ooo, _somebody's _racist...

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Everyone's a little bit racist.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Amen!

**UKnowULoveMe: **I am not racist, nor am I a lesbian, nor am I bisexual!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Ah ha! You didn't deny, say, nibbling on some chocolate?

**UKnowULoveMe: **oh, House, come on!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'm not sleeping with Cameron.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Swear it on the Bible?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Yes.

**EvrybdyLiez: **You lie!

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **House...give it a rest.

**CuddleBuddie: **That leads us back to Cameron and Chase.

**EvrybdyLiez: **what about Chase/Foreman?

**WombatMD: **Why would I sleep with Foreman?

**EvrybdyLiez: **u couldn't bear another lonely night

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **You honestly think I'd rather sleep with Chase than Cameron or Cuddy?

**UKnowULoveMe: **he is sexy, Foreman ; )

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **See! She thinks he's hot! I'm **not** sleeping with him, _she _probably is.

**EvrybdyLiez: **It's all right, Foreman...we kno it's hard for guys on the down-low to admit it.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **I think Chase & Cameron is more plausible than Chase & Foreman.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm not sleeping with Chase!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **anymore

**EvrybdyLiez: **Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. : )

**WombatMD: **There's nothing going on.

**EvrybdyLiez: **u people are beginning to bore me...all righty, one IM, one vote

**CuddleBuddie: **No arguing!

**EvrybdyLiez: **I'll go first: Chase and Cameron. Cuddy, care to vote?

**CuddleBuddie: **Chase and Cameron.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **something's telling me to vote with you guys, but...Cuddy and Wilson.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Chase & Cameron.

**WombatMD: **House/Wilson : D

**UKnowULoveMe: **Cuddy and Wilson.

**EvrybdyLiez: **OK, so 3 votes for Chase and Cameron, 2 for Cuddy and Wilson, and 1 for Wilson and me.

**EvrybdyLiez: **looks like you won guys...congratz!

**WombatMD: **Oh, goody...what do we get?

**EvrybdyLiez: **a chance to come clean

**UKnowULoveMe: **About wat?

**EvrybdyLiez: **your undying love and devotion...or just that you're sleeping together.

**WombatMD: **Fine, we are. Satisfied?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Chase!

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Good call, House.

**EvrybdyLiez: **but i want you to say it like u rlly mean it

**WombatMD: **I'm sleeping with Cameron.

**WombatMD: **and she is goooood!

**UKnowULoveMe: **Damn it, Chase, what r u doing?!

**EvrybdyLiez: **I think Cameron and Chase need some alone time, if u know what I mean...

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **I think they've suffered enough.

**CuddleBuddie: **I'm getting out of here before anything goes too far...

**EvrybdyLiez: **wise choice

_CuddleBuddie had left the chat room._

_CuddleBuddie signed off at 11:34 AM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **anything to add, Cameron?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Fine. We slept together recently. Once.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Plus that other time last year...

**EvrybdyLiez: **ancient history, Wilson

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Ha ha ha! I knew it!

**EvrybdyLiez: **Whaddya mean, you "knew it"? u didn't even vote for them!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **They were my second choice, all right?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **As much as I'd love to see how this plays out, I've got to go...later, everyone

_iAMabrainsurgeon has left the chat room._

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 11:35 AM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **I think we should go, and leave the two lovebirds alone.

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **I agree.

**EvrybdyLiez: **don't get into too much trouble, you wild cougars. ; )

_EvrybdyLiez has left the chat room._

**FindMehSmbdy2Luv: **Wha...? "Wild cougars"? No. Wait...I don't want to know.

_FindMehSmbdy2Luv has left the chat room._

_FindMehSmbdy2Luv signed off at 11:36 AM_

_EvrybdyLiez signed off at 11:36 AM_

_WombatMD has left the chat room._

_UKnowULoveMe has left the chat room._

_WombatMD is typing..._

**WombatMD: **Hate me?

**UKnowULoveMe: **not especially

**WombatMD: **I'm really sorry, Cameron...I just wanted to get them off our backs.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know.

**WombatMD: **I'm sowwy...

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol, I _know_

**WombatMD: **Forgive me?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Can I ask u a question first?

**WombatMD: **Anything.

**UKnowULoveMe: **did u mean it?

**WombatMD: **Mean what?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Before, when you said...you know.

**WombatMD: **You've lost me.

**UKnowULoveMe: **When you said I was (and I'm paraphrasing here) "good"?

**WombatMD: **lol

**UKnowULoveMe: **well...did you?

**WombatMD: **I never say anything I don't mean. : D

**UKnowULoveMe: **Then I forgive you.

**WombatMD: **I am truly sorry for acting like that.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know u r.

**WombatMD: **Can I make it up to you?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **I have my ideas ; )

**WombatMD: **Care to put them into action tonight?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Meet me out front after work. We'll go from there.

**WombatMD: **I love your ideas.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know. : )

**WombatMD: **I'll see you later, then.

**UKnowULoveMe: **okay...it's a date.

**WombatMD: **You don't know how glad I am to have you say that.

**WombatMD: **type that

**WombatMD: **whatever

**UKnowULoveMe: **And you don't know how happy I am you finally asked.

**WombatMD: **Is the day over yet?

**UKnowULoveMe:** hee hee, not quite

**WombatMD: **I don't know if I can hold out all day.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I have faith in you, Chase.

**WombatMD: **You know, I've never noticed, but...it's really nice to have someone say that to you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Well, it's nice having someone to say it _to_...especially someone you really mean it about.

_WombatMD is typing..._

**WombatMD: **I'm still sorry.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Would you stop it already?! I know, I know...

_WombatMD is typing..._

**WombatMD: **I think I'm falling in love with you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I know that, too : )

_UKnowULoveMe signed off at 11:48 AM_

_WombatMD signed off at 11:49 AM_


	5. Chapter 5: Wow

**_Author's Note: So, the site has been refusing to cooperate the last few days, and all my attempts to update have failed. But here it is, Chapter 5 to the great IMing story. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!!_**

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, but their screen names are...so you no touchie!**

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed on at 5:29 PM_

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Hey Cameron.

**UKnowULoveMe: **hey Foreman...what's up?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **The tests are negative.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Guess that rules out lupus

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Did you really think it was lupus?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **That is will _ever be _lupus?

**UKnowULoveMe: **One day, it will be, and you will all fall to your knees b4 my brilliance

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Got it all planned out, huh?

**UKnowULoveMe: **My plans never fail : )

_WombatMD signed on at 5:30 PM_

**UKnowULoveMe: **hold on a sec, I'll brb

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Ah, I see Chase just signed on...

**UKnowULoveMe: **yeah

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Go...talk to him. I'll be fine here, all by my lonesome... :sigh:

**UKnowULoveMe: **Thanx for being so understanding

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **: P

**WombatMD: **Hello, love

**UKnowULoveMe: **heyy : D

**WombatMD: **Good mood?

**UKnowULoveMe: **now that ur here

**WombatMD: **It's good to feel wanted

**UKnowULoveMe: **even better to feel loved

**WombatMD: **And should I feel loved?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **no comment : P

**WombatMD: **Figured as much.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **You tell her you love her yet?

**WombatMD: **Hold on Cameron...I'll be right back.

**WombatMD: **I'd rather say it to her face than over IMs

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **So that's a no.

**WombatMD: **Yeah...that's a no.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **wuss

**WombatMD: **We've only been together, what...? A few weeks?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What's it matter? You said so yourself, you've loved her since the day you met her.

**WombatMD: **We have a complicated relationship

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Come on, man, what's the worst that can happen?

**WombatMD: **I find out she doesn't love me back : (

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Would you even considering telling her how you feel if that were a real possibility?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Well???

**WombatMD: **I suppose not.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Foreman, did you steal Chase from me?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Cam's pestering me...chat room?

**WombatMD: **That's our best bet.

_iAMabrainsurgeon has created a chat room at 5:41 PM_

_iAMabrainsurgeon has entered the chat room._

_WombatMD has entered the chat room._

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Come into my chat room, and you can have him back. : )

**UKnowULoveMe: **yay! be right there

_UKnowULoveMe has entered the chat room._

**UKnowULoveMe: **Hello all!

**WombatMD: **Fancy meeting you here.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Yeah...what's a girl like you doing in a chat room like this?

**UKnowULoveMe: **looking for my boyfriend

**WombatMD: **Hi, honey : )

**UKnowULoveMe: **I thought I'd never find you again... :glomps:

**WombatMD: **Um...is that a good thing?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Poor Chase...so naive.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Remember what we did last night?

**WombatMD:** How could I forget? ; )

**UKnowULoveMe: **So I'm guessing u enjoyed it

**WombatMD: **Always, m'dear, always : )

**UKnowULoveMe: **Then yes, it's a good thing.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Still **here**! Can you tone down the gushy stuff?

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'll try...

**WombatMD: **...but I'm not making any promises.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Just don't get too graphic, all right?

**UKnowULoveMe: **all right...so, what's new, Foreman?

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **It's sunny out today.

**WombatMD: **That it is.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm _this close _to ditching you both...

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Why?

**UKnowULoveMe: **u bore me

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'll save you the trouble.

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **See you later, guys.

**WombatMD: **Foreman! No!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What? I've got to eat something, and then run about a million more tests.

**WombatMD: **I think Cameron's going to try to cyber-rape me.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I will do no such thing!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **As much as I love to watch you guys bicker, I gotta go.

**UKnowULoveMe: **bye, Foreman

**WombatMD: **Later.

_iAMabrainsurgeon has left the chat room._

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 5:47 PM_

**WombatMD: **I was just kidding.

**WombatMD: **Please don't hate me.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I don't.

**WombatMD: **Good.

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **unless we come up with something to talk about, we'll have to get back to work

_EvrybdyLiez signed on at 5:49 PM_

**WombatMD: **Ah! It's House! Hide!

**UKnowULoveMe: **lol

**UKnowULoveMe: **He won't come in here

**WombatMD: **I hope not.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Anything new to report?

**WombatMD: **Nope. Been pretty slow around here lately, huh?

**UKnowULoveMe: **like the calm before a storm : )

**WombatMD: **Oh, joy.

**UKnowULoveMe: **We're due for some kind of crisis.

**WombatMD: **I'm already having one

**UKnowULoveMe: **what's wrong: (

**WombatMD: **A...dilemma.

**UKnowULoveMe: **want to talk about it?

**WombatMD: **Thanks, but not on here...

**WombatMD: **maybe later, though

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm here if u need me : )

**WombatMD: **I know. Thank you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **no problem

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **want me 2 try and get your mind off it?

**WombatMD: **how?

**UKnowULoveMe: **Ever heard of a little thing called "cybering"?

**WombatMD: **I thought there was no sex at work.

**UKnowULoveMe: **it's only virtual

**WombatMD: **I don't know...I have a bad feeling about this.

**UKnowULoveMe: **Either this, or we take a long lunch : )

**WombatMD: **I like the second one

**UKnowULoveMe: **aww, c'mon. It'll be fun!

**UKnowULoveMe: **not to mention it'll kill some time

**WombatMD: **I'm still a bit leery about this...

**UKnowULoveMe: **u know you want to ; )

**WombatMD: **Yes, I do...but I don't want to get caught.

**UKnowULoveMe: **We won't. I promise.

**WombatMD: **:sigh: fine

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

_EvrybdyLiez has entered the chat room._

**EvrybdyLiez: **Sorry to intrude on your little chat room of porn, but...

**UKnowULoveMe: **How long have you been reading?!

**EvrybdyLiez: **since you wrote about that one thing you were going to do with the whipped cream...didn't know you were so kinky Cameron.

_EvrybdyLiez is typing..._

**EvrybdyLiez: **Wow...or so _flexible_

**WombatMD: **I knew we shouldn't have started this

**UKnowULoveMe: **:reddens: I think I'll go sign off now.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Oh, no, please...don't let me ruin your fun.

**WombatMD: **sorry, tests to run, patients to check on...I really should go

_WombatMD has left the chat room._

**UKnowULoveMe: **um...what he said

_UKnowULoveMe has left the chat room._

**_EvrybdyLiez: _**u 2 r no fun

_EvrybdyLiez has left the chat room._

_EvrybdyLiez signed off at 5:23 PM_

**UKnowULoveMe: **esh

**WombatMD: **My sentiments exactly.

**UKnowULoveMe: **srry about that.

**WombatMD: **you promised we wouldn't get caught!!!!

**UKnowULoveMe: **sorry : (

**WombatMD: **I know. I'm just kidding with you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **: )

**UKnowULoveMe: **still in the middle of your crisis?

_WombatMD is typing..._

**WombatMD: **I love you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **love ya, too, babe

**UKnowULoveMe: **; )

**WombatMD: **I mean it.

**UKnowULoveMe: **ditto

**WombatMD: **Seriously...I wanted to say it to your face, but now is as good a time as any, I figure.

**WombatMD: **Cameron?

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **You..._love_ me? Really? As in, "I want to be with you forever"?

**WombatMD: **something like that

**UKnowULoveMe: **wow

**WombatMD: **I shouldn't have said anything; it's too early in our relationship...sorry.

**UKnowULoveMe: **No, it's fine. Just...wow.

**WombatMD: **If that's all you're going to say, I might as well say what I want...type it, I mean...damn it, I hate IM-ing!

**UKnowULoveMe: **what do you want to tell me?

**WombatMD: **I've loved you since the first time you walked into the office. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you, even if it was just for a short time, even if it didn't work out in the end. I'm really glad we're finally together, and...I love you.

**UKnowULoveMe: **have I said "wow" yet?

**WombatMD: **You may have mentioned it. : )

_UKnowULoveMe is typing..._

**UKnowULoveMe: **I love you, too.

**WombatMD: **you're just saying it b/c I did

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'm not. I _do_ love you, Chase. And I'm glad we're together, too.

**WombatMD: **I'm really happy to read that.

**UKnowULoveMe: **I thought you might be

**WombatMD: **I'll be happier when I can tell you in person.

**UKnowULoveMe: **well, where are u?

**WombatMD: **Clinic, on my laptop

**WombatMD: **Why?

**UKnowULoveMe: **I'll be right down.

**UKnowULoveMe: **And I expect to be told just how much you love me when I get there. : )

**WombatMD: **I think I can do that.

_UKnowULoveMe signed off at 5:34 PM_

_WombatMD signed off at 5:34 PM_


	6. Chapter 6: None of Your Business

_**Author's Note: I felt the need to work on this fic, and this is the result: another chapter of IMing fun. The other chapters have just been kind of random Chameron fluff, but this one actually takes place after the season finale, and I mention a thing or two about what will happen next season (and it's true...I heard it straight from the Fox's mouth via TV Guide). So, enjoy...and commmenttt!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I'm on yo' FanFic-dot-net, not stealin' yo' characters. Ya dig?

* * *

**_SexiB!tch228 signed on at 8:37 PM_

**SexiB!tch228: **Hey, House.

**EvrybdyLiez: **I'm busy

**SexiB!tch228: **You are not!

**EvrybdyLiez: **what, u psychic now?

**SexiB!tch228: **It's almost nine o'clock at night.

**EvrybdyLiez: **A doctor's work is never done

**SexiB!tch228: **_Other_ doctors' work is never done...you make sure you finish in time for _General Hospital_.

**EvrybdyLiez: **same difference

**EvrybdyLiez: **so what's for din-din, sweetie?

**SexiB!tch228: **I'm going out.

**SexiB!tch228: **you'll have to fend for yourself

**EvrybdyLiez: **where r u going?

**SexiB!tch228: **a bar

**EvrybdyLiez: **duh. w/ who?

**SexiB!tch228: **None of your business. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've gotta run.

**EvrybdyLiez: **ur going out with Cuddy, aren't you?

_SexiB!tch228 signed off at 8:39 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **damn it

_iAMabrainsurgeon returned from Away at 8:39 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **boo

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **What do you want?

**EvrybdyLiez: **to chat with my bestest buddy eva

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **I'm logging off soon. I've got an interview tomorrow.

**EvrybdyLiez: **oooo

**EvrybdyLiez: **don't screw it up!

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **don't screw up your life

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Oh, sorry, it's already too late for that

**EvrybdyLiez: **u really _are_ becoming me, aren't u?

_iAMabrainsurgeon is typing..._

**iAMabrainsurgeon: **Good night, House. Try not to fuck up your life anymore than it already is.

_iAMabrainsurgeon signed off at 8:41 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **oh, poo

_TruLoveFound signed on at 8:41 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **who the hell is this?

**TruLoveFound: **leave me alone, house

**EvrybdyLiez: **the sucky grammar tells me it's...Cameron?

**TruLoveFound: **I'm busy

**TruLoveFound: **go away

**EvrybdyLiez: **busy wit what?

**TruLoveFound: **none of your business

**EvrybdyLiez: **Why does everyone keep telling me that?

**TruLoveFound: **b/c it's true

**EvrybdyLiez: **...and what's w/ your sn

**EvrybdyLiez:** ????????

**TruLoveFound: **also none of ur business

**EvrybdyLiez: **did Chase change it 4 u?

**TruLoveFound: **im leaving

**TruLoveFound: **Talk to you never, I hope

_TruLoveFound is Away._

**EvrybdyLiez: **I want to call u something...sounds like witch, but replace the w with a b

_**Auto Response from TruLoveFound: **__packing...back tomorrow_

**EvrybdyLiez: **packing?

_**Auto Response from TruLoveFound: **__packing...back tomorrow_

**EvrybdyLiez:** where the hell r u going?

_**Auto Response from TruLoveFound: **__packing...back tomorrow_

**EvrybdyLiez: **yeah, i know, i know

**EvrybdyLiez: **CHASE!!

_**Auto Response from WombatMD: **__The Big Move is tomorrow. Talk to you when I talk to you._

**EvrybdyLiez: **where are u going?

_**Auto Response from WombatMD: **__The Big Move is tomorrow. Talk to you when I talk to you._

**EvrybdyLiez: **u know u wanna answer me

_WombatMD returned from Away at 8:47 PM_

**WombatMD: **Arizona

**EvrybdyLiez: **wat about it?

**WombatMD: **I'm answering you.

**WombatMD: **I got a job in Phoenix.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Looking 4 a chance to be reborn, huh?

**WombatMD: **If you're just going to mock me, I'm going to sign off. I've got a lot to finish tonight.

**EvrybdyLiez: **Cameron coming with you?

**WombatMD: **What do you care?

**EvrybdyLiez: **I was hoping shed be available for the occasional bang now and then

**EvrybdyLiez: **much harder to get to her if she's in Arizona

**EvryBdyLiez: **i need time to plan

**WombatMD: **I hate you.

**EvrybdyLiez: **u hate that u like me

**WombatMD: **If anything, I hate that I respected you.

_CuddleBuddie signed on at 8:50 PM_

**WombatMD: **Go bother Cuddy, all right?

**EvrybdyLiez: **when iget the info I want out of u, I will

**WombatMD: **I've got better things to do...

_WombatMD signed off at 8:51 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **Cuuuuuuuddddeeeeee

**CuddleBuddie: **what?

**EvrybdyLiez: **everyone's being mean to me

**CuddleBuddie: **I wonder why.

**CuddleBuddie: **I've gotta go.

**EvrybdyLiez: **ahhh, Wilson awaits?

**CuddleBuddie: **See you tomorrow, House.

_CuddleBuddie is Away at 8:53 PM_

**EvrybdyLiez: **I'm lonely

_**Auto Response from CuddleBuddie: **__I'm away from my computer at the moment. If you have to contact me, you can call me at the hospital at 671-2359, ext. 0153, or call my cell phone at 981-2344._

**EvrybdyLiez: **oooo, cell phone number...time to bust up a date : )

_EvrybdyLiez signed off at 8:53 PM_


End file.
